Porcelain Heart
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Spoilers for the last chapter of the manga 558 . Some people, even Kagome noticed that she has changed in the last years she has been on her side of the well, when it lost its powers. –Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girl–


Porcelain Heart

Spoilers for the last chapter of the manga (558). Some people, even Kagome noticed that she has changed in the last years she has been on her side of the well, when it lost its powers. –Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girl–

**(A/N: In this story there is two things in italics, one way to notice the difference is that, the song will be centred, and the quotes from the manga will not be, just so people don't get confused the quotes with this '…' around it means talking, and this "…" means something is being explained.**** Nothing centred, not italic is the story, things being explained that… what really I think the manga didn't explain.)**

"_Those companions led by fate, through trust and love, have conquered that struggle known as fate." _

'_I wonder what happened to Kagome-chan…'  
'Yeah… It's been three years since then… Three days after we defeated Naraku and the bone-eaters well disappeared…'_

_  
"The bone__-eater's well reappeared in a pillar of light. And Inuyasha returned alone."_

It's been three years since then… I still wonder if she's okay. I still wonder if she's grown… and if she has forgotten me.

_Broken heart, one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry?  
Broken pieces, in your hands  
wonder how you'll make it whole.  
_

'_Congratulations, graduating!'_

No matter how many times I hear that… I just don't won't to be here anymore…

Someone called my name, and I looked up, it was one of my friends. They were all starting to talk about what they were going to do with my mother.

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine_  
…_Of mine._

It has been three years since then… Since the well left her on this side. I remembered her face when she saw Inuyasha went back to his own time, and then the well died;

"_Three days after the well on this side disappeared… the well reappeared in a pillar of light."_

Kagome returned to this side with Inuyasha. She hugged me, she told me that Inuyasha saved her, as he always did; she went to say her thanks to him, when the well made him return

'_Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!'_

I can still remember her scream.

Ever since then… my daughter had changed, and there was nothing, I could do about it.

_Someone said,  
"A broken heart, would sting at first, then make you stronger"  
You wonder, why this pain remains,  
were hearts made whole just to break?_

"_Since then the well was no longer connected"_

I knew that, but it still didn't matter, I still wanted to see her. To make sure she was actually okay. I reassured everyone that she was okay, but the only thing I couldn't do, was reassure myself.

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart… of mine._

It was a couple of days since I graduated. I only did so, because so I could prove that I could, but all I wanted to was to back. My life was always back there, it just took me this long to realise it. I looked up to my window, how I wished you would come through there, and drag me back. It was then I realized I was crying.

_Creator only You take brokenness  
And create it into beauty once again._

"_The reason the well won't connect… is probably because of my feelings. When the bone-eater's well disappeared and I was plunged into that darkness… I was so scared and sad..."_

I looked down the well, and remembered how it had closed I thought of Inuyasha. I wondered how he was doing, how I still want to be with her…  
I was crying again.

I felt my mum hugging me. I wanted to go back

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
_

I was one of those day cares that Kagome always talked about, my ears were being assaulted! I folded my arms for two reasons to make like I was angry, and to make sure the twins didn't hurt themselves.

'_Hey, do something about the twins.'_

'Not the ears, kids.'

'_Sorry, Inuyasha.'_

'_You're a toy.'_

I would have kicked him

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart..._

There was something in the wind… a scent that I hadn't smelt for a long time. I got up; making sure that the twins wouldn't hurt themselves at the same time, then made them assault Shippo – justice.

Then I started to run, towards that scent, towards the well…

"_Kagome's scent…?!"_

_Mend this porcelain heart...  
of mine._


End file.
